


Memories

by Seiry_dragon



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiry_dragon/pseuds/Seiry_dragon
Summary: At one point in your life you may remove one memory of your choosing and it will never come back. However, this memory will be planted in the mind of a newborn child and, no matter how hard they try, they will never be able to forget it for as long as they live. Now choose.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure?” 

For one second I allow myself to hesitate and doubt my decision. When I was born, no one made this sacrifice for me. Why should I sacrifice something so precious to someone I don’t even know, if no one was willing to do that to me? 

“Yes, I am sure. Take it. I’m ready.” 

One more look, then the Memory Collector in front of me raised their hand to touch my forehead gently, their fingers lingering there for a few seconds and then lowering them again. 

I immediately felt the sensation of something missing. Full of doubt I looked into their eyes. 

“What did I choose?” 

“I am not allowed to tell you. You know that.” 

I felt sick. This wasn’t right. I could feel how wrong it was to just give a piece of yourself, a piece of your soul to someone else. I’ve always been told that giving away a memory caused an unpleasant sensation the first few weeks, but no one ever mentioned that it would actually cause pain. 

“It's just... I just want to know if I choose a good one.” I dared to look in their eyes one more time. “Don’t tell me what it was about, just tell me I’m not going to cause harm to a child.” 

They hesitated. I don’t know if it was because they were thinking about going against protocoll and actually telling me or because the answer to my question was a no. 

“I can’t tell you. But I know that you are a gentle soul. I hope you will receive all the kindness you show to others.” 

They vanished and with them went the memorie i had picked to give to a newborn. I knew I’d never be able to remember it again, still I hoped it was the most precious one I had owned. I’d never want anyone to start their life the way I had to start mine.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The receiving end of the memories.

I could feel the cold creeping into my bones but instead of getting up and finally going back inside I remained motionless on the grass beneath the stars. I felt tiny and lonely and worthless. How could I ever make a difference in the world? 

The cold air stung on my wet cheeks. I was hoping someone would come and talk to me, maybe try to convince me to get back inside so that I didn’t get sick, but no one came and I kept lying on the floor, wondering about my purpose in life. I should have expected this by now, knowing fully well that the people in the house were too busy with their own lifes to care much about my problems. And still I kept on hoping. 

I closed my eyes and tried to conjure up the picture of my most precious memory. Actually, it wasn’t even my own memory. It was the first one I ever had and it was a gift from a stranger I’d probably never meet. A little smile hushed over my face. It was a memory full of pain and hope and love for life itself. It must’ve had a lot of meaning for the person who gave it to me. 

I knew that I did not have a lot of luck with the people I had met in my life so far, but this small memory, these few seconds that I kept repeating in my head showed me, that there were good people on this planet. It gave me hope that one day, when I was able to leave this place, I might be able to find these humans who would care for me and love me and maybe hand me the glue to piece myself back together. 

“Thank you stranger,” I whispered to myself as I finally got up. Thank you for giving me hope.


End file.
